Bajo Un Mismo Techo
by Dancer-With-Duende
Summary: Cuando el deber de cuidar a Loki, el hermano disfuncional de Thor, le cae a Darcy, ella tratará de sacar lo mejor de esta situacion. Loki no está contento, pero tampoco lo está Darcy de compartir su pieza con un maniatico. ¿Cómo saldrá todo si a Darcy la persiguen un grupo de heroes sobreprotectores? El pasado de Loki lo sigue persiguiendo, y tratara de destruir a sus allegados.


Nunca quise que toda esta locura me pasara a mí. La vida era mucho más simple cuando solo era una estudiante de ciencia política. Simple y aburrida también, pero quien le presta atención a los detalles, hoy día son tan sobrevalorados. Nací y crecí en un pueblo netamente fantasma, siendo siempre la rara del montón, la oveja negra en un campo lleno de borregos. Un pueblo casi invisible, gris y aburridísimo. Escuela primaria fue una pesadilla para mí; me gustaban mucho los libros para ser una chica popular, y era demasiado osada para ser una nerd más. Solía hacerles bromas de todo tipo a profesores y a estudiantes igual. Nunca nadie supo que fui yo, eso hay que agradecérselo al hecho que era invisible, en un pueblo invisible y escuela invisible. Me parece justo, ¿no? Luego llegó secundaria y la prepa, el epitome de lo que significa el infierno. Y sinceramente no tengo ganas de recordar las ocurrencias poco bonitas de esa etapa de mi vida.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme a la universidad, sentí que ya iba a tener una mejor vida. Lejos de los gorilas y borregos de mi escuela antigua, por fin podría ser lo que yo quisiera. Y lo tuve todo, hasta mi segundo año en mis estudios en los que me encontré falta de créditos. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso hace dos años? Después de pasar horas buscando un posible donador de credenciales, encontré pasantía que me cambiaría la vida entera. Asi fue como empecé a trabajar para Jane Foster, astrofísica loca, y Erik Selvig, viejito disfuncional. Y estas dos personas serian después los que me sacarían de cualquier apuro y que por fin tendría una amistad normal, si es que se le puede llamar normal a una conversación donde solo entiendes la mitad de lo que dicen un par de científicos locos. Al final, ellos estaban tan desesperados por una interina que les ayudase a anotar cálculos y que saliera al calor espantoso de Nuevo México a buscar unas tazas de café en la mañana. Y fue en un día normal, con un calor horrible normal y entre máquinas de locos normales, en el que me encontré con un semi-dios-alien super sexy cayendo del cielo y llamando a un tal miu-miu. Cabe resaltar que lo atropelle y le di con la tazer, todo en menos de una hora.

Resulta ser que mi encuentro cercano a la muerte no iba a ser el último después de encontrarme con Thor, sí como el dios nórdico del trueno. Después de encontrarme con este tipo, mi jefa se enamoró perdidamente de él y quedo destrozada cuando Johnny Bravo se fue de nuevo a su planeta-reino o lo que sea que fuese, para castigar a su hermano. Todo esto después de que un transformer arcaico y un cuarteto de locos aterrizaron en Nuevo México para salvarnos de nuestra inminente muerte. Y todo fue culpa del hermanito menor adoptado de Thor. Háblenme de familias disfuncionales. El papá de Thor no es el papá de Loki, si no el rey loco que lo dejo solito en el templo, y después de añales de vivir bajo la sombra de un hermano mayor, le tiran eso encima al tipo. Creo que entiendo porque esta tan chalado, pero eso no lo excusa el haber destruido New York y amenazar la entera raza humana con aliens feos montados en motos voladoras.

Fue ahí cuando Nick decidió hacer el equipo experimental de los Vengadores una realidad, y me mudé con Jane y Erik a las instalaciones que S.H.I.E.L.D. ofrecía y terminé recibiendo clases de defensa personal dirigidas por la mismísima Natasha Romanoff, o la Viuda Negra. Cabe decir que tengo los huesos destrozados y me duelen los músculos un montón. La vida era más o menos normal ahora que trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D. y ya no era una interina, era la secretaria de Jane y su niñera. Es en serio, la mujer trabaja tanto que se salta comidas y tengo que perseguirla por todas partes con un sándwich y jugos. Pero eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas, porque en cambio tengo un pase muy mono dorado y puedo ir a cualquier lugar que me plazca dentro de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin ser detenida. Esto mismo me ha ayudado a conocer a muchos de los héroes residentes en Stark Tower.

Primero, la pareja del año, Pepper y Tony. Esos dos son una pareja bien dispareja, Pepper es prácticamente la amante-niñera de Tony. Y Tony… bueno, él es un genio metido en el cuerpo de un niñito de cinco años. Pero me cae bien, me regaló una Tablet de su invención, mucho mejor que Apple, y un celular holográfico. Nos hicimos amigos cuando a Pepper le dio un ataque de ira al ver que Tony había vuelto a hacer de las suyas (explotó una cocina) y él le huía como niño a punto de ser regañado por su madre. Da la casualidad de que estaba metida en el baño de mujeres arreglándome un poco el lápiz labial cuando este loco se mete al baño y me mira atónito mientras que se lleva un dedo a los labios. Parecía un psicópata, humeando y con un pedazo de tostada en el cabello. Y señala a la puerta y me mira con estos ojos de perrito pateado. ¿Cómo podía yo ignorar a un pobre perseguido por las llamas de la inquisición Pepperina? Asi que nos quedamos sentados en el suelo del baño, hablando de todo y cuando ya era de noche, le pregunta a su reloj (y que después me vengo a enterar de que era un AI, JARVIS) si a Pepper se le había pasado la ira. Después de esto, me saluda un adiós y sale del baño, con bata de laboratorio y ropa quemada.

Luego me tocó conocer a Bruce Banner, un tipo de lo más tranquilo y pacífico. Nunca te imaginarias que este es en realidad el Hulk, el monstruo verde enojado que rompe cosas a su paso. Es un hombre tímido y le gusta mucho hablar de cosas científicas que me dan sueño. Pero se ha hecho mi mejor amigo, es una gran persona y estoy tratando de empatarlo con una asistente de laboratorio muy linda. Creo que se llamaba Katherine o algo asi. El pobrecito cree que no tiene oportunidad con mujer alguna, por lo del Otro Tipo. No puedo imaginar cómo hace para no explotar, cada vez que lo veo tiene un aura de lo más pacífica. Y es hasta un poco torpe, eso lo hace tan adorable. Es tan abrazable, pero debo reconocer que no es mi tipo. Y es algo mayor para una chica de veintitrés años. Asi que, nah.

Clint y Natasha son una de las parejas más misteriosas que hay. Nunca han dicho que se gustan, mucho menos que tienen una relación fuera de lo profesional, pero siempre se ha sentido este aire de que son _algo_ y que están tomados. Escuché hace un tiempo atrás a Coulson hablando con Steve acerca de lo que pasó en Budapest. No dijo que fue lo que pasó, pero al parecer eso fue lo que los unió. Aunque cada uno tenga una versión diferente de lo que había pasado. Y cada vez que les preguntas, cambian toda la historia.

"_Una misión en cubierto para colarnos en una casa mayor de tráfico de drogas." Dice ella una vez_

"_Fueron unas vacaciones en donde todo salió mal y terminamos salvando al mundo. Pero nadie sabe." Dice Clint comiéndose un taco._

"_Nos llamaron a una convención de asesinos a sueldo y había un circulo de tráfico de armas. Teníamos que pararlo." Dice Natasha afilando una cuchilla._

"_Queríamos ir al circo húngaro y estaban dando un show muy bueno." Dijo él mientras juagaba Assasins Creed._

Total, ninguno parecía querer decir lo que pasó en realidad. Y cada vez que le preguntaba a alguno de ellos, siempre iban de serio a lo más ridículo posible. Es el tipo de pareja que dan miedo pero no se toman nada en serio bajo ese semblante oscuro.

Y la cereza del pastel se la lleva Steve-todo lo sonroja- Lord. Las primeras veces que hablé con el superhumano se sonrojaba tanto que me evitaba constantemente. Creo que el siglo XXI no lo ha alcanzado o él corre muy lento. No sé cuál es mejor, o peor en cualquier caso. En fin, es demasiado caballero, y después de un tiempo se ha tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de mí como si fuese su hermanita. Bueno saber que un tipo gigantón me vigila. Aunque se vuelve un poco incómodo con las preguntas inocentes que hace el pobre. Es tan inocente como un niño de kínder. Pasó tanto tiempo como una paleta que no sabe cómo coquetear con las chicas. En un principio pensé que era gay, pero cuando vi que no le quitaba los ojos al aprendiz de Coulson concluí que no bateaba para el otro equipo.

Y así fue como una chica completamente normal se vio rodeada de la clase de gente más diversa. Lo que me hace pensar que compensaría mi falta de novio. Verán, tengo veintitrés años y no me he conseguido novio. No es que sea fea, yo reconozco que soy bonita. El problema es que tengo un grupo de "hermanos mayores sobreprotectores" que asustan a mis pretendientes cuando me volteo por un segundo. Va desde sacar al Otro Tipo (que por cierto me adora) hasta lanzarle cuchillas y flechas con gases. Ninguno vuelve para una segunda cita. Me quedará aceptar mi destino fatal, tener dieciocho gatos y tejer manteles mientras veo una novela griega de las pesadas.

Me quede parcialmente contenta con mi soltería hasta que de la grandísima nada, Thor regresa de su viaje a Asgard con su hermano menor loco. Decir que era una fresita sería demasiado. Es la persona más amargada del mundo. Thor insiste que todavía hay bondad en su no-hermano. Lo cual dudo que haya tenido desde un principio, pero hasta ahora no nos ha atacado, asi que mejor nada que todo. A Jane le podría importar menos, porque la que se tiene que encargar del mal portado es la buena pendeja de mí. Y claro, si Thor está feliz con su decisión, entonces Jane también lo está. Lo que hago por amor.

Lo que nos lleva al presente y por concurrente, mi pieza en Stark Tower. Ahí en mi humilde morada está el señorito podrido cruzado de brazos cual niño malcriado y viendo un documental de Discovery en la tele con el ceño fruncido. Que alegría emana este ser celeste que nos ha caído del cielo, un angelito. Por favor, hagan nota de mi sarcasmo.

-Si fueses menos amargado, serías mejor compañía que una roca de mascota.- dije yo mientras sacaba dos envases de fideos instantáneos de su lugar y les ponía agua. Ah, el olor a comida chatarra nunca dejará de encantarme, especialmente si se trata de ramen. A mis espaldas pude escuchar cómo se removía en el sofá para voltearse a verme. No tenía que saber astrofísica para imaginar la mueca de desagrado que ponía el pelinegro. –Si sigues con esa mueca, se te va a quedar pegada a la cara y no te la podrás sacar nunca.- le solté mientras ponía los envases en el microondas, muy ocupada para encargarme de sus berrinches y complejo de superioridad.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma, _Midgardiana_.- y suelta ese calificativo como si le quemara la lengua de solo pensarlo.

-Mira Malfoy, me importa un comino tus ideas de superioridad y tu complejo de inferioridad. Estas bajo mi techo, y se hace lo que yo diga.- saqué los ramens del microonda y le di el suyo al señorito podrido con una cuchara. Él miró con cara de asco su cena y levantó la mirada hacia mí.

-No comeré esto.- solamente rodé los ojos y me metí una cucharada de la sopa, saboreando toda su salada y caliente gloria.

-Es solo sopa, es seguro, no estoy tratando de envenenarte. Y está rica.- le señalé a que se sentara del otro lado del sillón, viendo la televisión. Él solo suspiró y se sentó a mi lado de mala gana. Dios, que malcriado.

Nos quedamos sin hablar por un buen rato, comiendo en silencio nuestra cena. De repente se volteó y me miró con unos ojos verdes bosque que me recordaban tanto de un gato que tuve hace años. Una comisura de su boca se retorció imperceptiblemente, probablemente para evitar otra mueca.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, Lady Lewis.- dijo con un suspiro, casi como si le costara agradecerme. Sonreí satisfecha, al fin un poco de avance.

-No es por nada. También estaría de mal humor si todo el mundo me tratara como una cucaracha. Además, no me digas Lady Lewis, no soy ninguna damita. Solo Darcy.

Él solo sonrió de lado, sorbiendo su ramen mientras le prestaba toda su atención a la tele. Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez convivir con el señorito podrido no sería tan malo.


End file.
